fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 5
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 5 Toen de katten afdropen sprong Voskit naar Stormpoot toe. "Ik kan Ada zelf wel beschermen hoor!" piepte hij luid. Stormpoot snoof minachtend."Jij kunt nog niet eens naar de Grote Vergadering. Je bent nog maar een kleine kitten, en je volgt niemands bevelen op. Je bent eigenwijs, brutaal en gevaarlijk." Voskit zette zijn haren overeind."Zeg dat nog eens!!" riep hij luid. "Ho, hou op..." begon Ada tussenbeide te komen. "IK heb gehoord dat JIJ een poes liet sterven zodat JIJ lekker naar huis kon!" schold Voskit."Als iemand hier een egoïstische kitten is, dan ben jij het wel!" Stormpoot's ogen schoten vuur en hij sloeg Voskit tegen de grond. "Stop!" riep Ada. Voskit jammerde van de pijn en haalde Stormpoot's schouder open met zijn nageltjes. "HOU OP, STORMPOOT!" schreeuwde Ada. Ze beukte de donkergrijze kater tegen de grond. "Je was er nóóit voor me!" miauwde ze gekwetst."Je was er nooit, je dacht alleen maar aan jezelf! Je zat te verzwelgen in zelfmedelijden, maar IK heb Sneeuwzang ook zien sterven! Ik heb ook pijn en verdriet geleden, Stormpoot!! En ik probeerde er voor jou te zijn, maar het enige wat je deed was me wegduwen! Denk je dat Sneeuwzang dat gewild zou hebben?! Denk je dat echt, nou?! En toen wou je nog eens zelfmoord plegen bij die strontkloof en ik moest lekker mijn leven riskeren om jouw vel te redden!! En Sneeuwzang heeft haar leven gegéven zodat jij kon leven, zodat jij terug naar huis kon gaan! Is dat jouw dankbaarheid?! Als je het mij zou vragen ben je helemaal niet verdrietig om haar! Je bent harteloos, Stormpoot!" Ze boog haar hoofd en tranen drupten op de grond. "En ik heb zo mijn best gedaan..." haar poten beefden."En ik heb zo mijn best gedaan en mijn gevoelens opgekropt, gewoon zodat jij op mij kon steunen. En ik zou het zelf wel afgehandelt hebben, zolang jij maar op me kon rekenen. Maar dat wou je niet, en het was allemaal tevergeefs. Dus hou op! Laat Voskit met rust!!" Veel katten waren al op patrouilles, maar de paar die in het kamp waren, waren gestopt met hun bezigheden en keken Stormpoot vol afschuw aan. "Hij probeerde zelfmoord te plegen?!" fluisterde Meidoornlicht geschokt. De witte moederpoes rende naar Voskit toe. "Ben je oké?!" miauwde ze geschrokken. Ze keek Stormpoot vuil aan. "Ja, gewoon wat schrammen." miauwde haar zoon. Ze duwde hem zachtjes overeind en de twee wandelden richting het medicijnhol. "Ada..." murmelde Stormpoot."Ada, ik-" Ada draaide zich om en wandelde naar het medicijnhol. "Tot ziens, Stormpoot." "Bekendmaking van wie er meegaat naar de Grote Vergadering!" miauwde Sparster luid. De Clan vergaderde rond de Verzamelrots. "We gaan van oud naar jong." miauwde Sparster."Zoals altijd ikzelf en Beukloof. Heemstroos gaat natuurlijk ook mee. Ze heeft niemand om voor te zorgen." Heemstroos kwam naast Beukloof zitten en ze begonnen een kort gesprek. "Van de oudsten," miauwde Sparster,"komen Muntwolk en Rozenloof mee." Heemstroos knikte."Egelklauw is ziek." Geschokt gemurmel golfde door de Clan. "Is het een teken van de SterrenClan?" fluisterde Hyacintvlam."Hij was namelijk een van de enigsten die tegen Ada was." Natstorm knikte nadenkend. "Kan best. Welke ziekte?" vroeg hij Heemstroos. "Dat weten we nog niet. We weten wel dat de ziekte voortkomt uit zijn ouderdom. Egelklauw is al vele, vele manen oud." Muntwolk knorde."Ik ook, maar ik sta nog steeds op m'n poten." Sparster maande hen tot stilte."Deze verzameling gaat daar niet over." zei hij kort."Van de krijgers komen Ambermos, Zeggepoel, Hyacintvlam, Natstorm, Roggevlam, Taanwolk en Bontveder mee. Van de leerlingen Ada, Dennepoot en Moeraspoot. Kersenlicht kan ook meekomen als ze dat wilt." Kersenlicht knikte."Is goed. Lijsterzang, wil jij op Echokit en Varenkit passen?" Lijsterzang miauwde haar akkoord."Natuurlijk." Sparster gebaarde met zijn staart dat ze zouden vertrekken. Ada ging bij Moeraspoot en Dennepoot lopen. "Dit wordt leuk!" zei ze blij. Moeraspoot knikte."Jup. Ken je de WindClanleerlingen? Ze zijn echt super leuk! Wij blijven meestal de hele Vergadering lang bij hen plakken. Alle andere katten zijn saai of raar." Ada lachtte."Nee! Die heb ik nog niet ontmoet." Dennepoot gniffelde."Moeraspoot is verliefd op een van hen, Cyprespoot." Moeraspoot werd rood."Nietes!" miauwde hij. "Welles!" gniffelde Dennepoot. Ada lachtte."Aan je gezicht te zien heeft Dennepoot gelijk, Moeraspoot!" ze stak haar tong uit. "O, kijk, we zijn er bijnal!" Ze stonden aan de helling die naar Rivierdal leidde. Rivierdal was de plek waar de Grote Vergaderingen plaatsvonden. Errond rezen er hellingen en een hoop rotsen op, maar het midden van de rotsachtige heuvel was uitgehold door een oud meer waarin veel stroming zat. Nu stroomde er een rivier in. Ook was er een hoog rotsplateau waar de leiders opzaten. Op een lager level in het plateau zaten de commandanten en aan de voet vergaderden de medicijnkatten. Overal groeiden er kleine bomen en struiken. De WindClan en de RivierClan waren er al, alleen de DonderClan moest nog arriveren. Sparster en zijn Clan renden omlaag het dal in en de katten verspreidden zich om te babbelen met katten van andere Clans en oude vrienden terug te zien. "Kom, ik zal je voorstellen aan een paar katten." zei Dennepoot behulpzaam. "Ik ga alvast naar Cyprespoot, Papaverpoot en Beukpoot." zei Moeraspoot terwijl hij in de menigte verdween. Ada volgde Dennepoot naar een groepje krijgers toe. "Hallo." miauwde hij tegen een warm zilvergrijze poes."Dit is Ada. Ze is oorspronkelijk een eenling, maar binnenkort verdient ze een leerlingennaam. Ada, dit is Zilverhoning." Zilverhoning glimlachtte."Hallo Ada." Ada knikte. "Dit is mijn Clangenoot, Braamvlek." Zilverhoning wees naar een donkergrijs met wit gevlekte kater."En zij daar zijn Jaagzang, Stekelbont en Heidehemel." Dennepoot zwaaide naar de andere drie krijgers."Zullen we eens kijken naar de DonderClankatten? Ze zijn net gearriveerd. Je zult hun leerlingen geweldig vinden!" Ada knikte en volgde het katertje naar een twee jonge DonderClankatten. Het waren leerlingen, zo te zien. "Dit zijn Regenpoot en Sneeuwpoot." miauwde Dennepoot."Ze zijn nog maar een poosje leerlingen." Ada glimlachtte naar de twee vrouwtjeskatten. "Sneeuwpoot is stomdoof." fluisterde Dennepoot in Ada's oor. Ada schrok daarvan. "O kijk, daar is Moeraspoot!" zei Dennepoot verrast."Tot gauw, Sneeuwpoot en Regenpoot!" miauwde hij naar de poezen. Ada en Dennepoot liepen naar Moeraspoot en zijn vrienden toe. Cyprespoot was een mooie poes, een van de mooiste Clankatten die Ada ooit gezien had. Ze was klein van stuk, maar ze had sierlijke poten en een soepel lichaam. Ook had ze een lichtgouden vacht en waren haar borst en poten zuiver wit. Haar ogen hadden een diepe, felle amberkleurige tint en waren heel rond. "Wie zijn je vrienden, Moeraspoot?" vroeg Ada. "Dat zijn Papaverpoot en Beukpoot." miauwde de lapjeskater. Papaverpoot was een roste cyperse poes. Haar groene ogen keken Ada nieuwsgierig aan en Beukpoot was een bruine cyperse kater, hij moest wel Papaverpoot's broer zijn. Hij had ook groene ogen, alleen iets lichter. "Welkom in Rivierdal, katten van alle Clans!" miauwde Duifster, de WindClanleider. Ze zag er uit als een zeer vriendelijke poes, met een zachte warmgrijze vacht en heldergele ogen. Naast haar zaten Varenster van de RivierClan, blauwgrijs met feloranje ogen, en Kastanjester van de DonderClan, met haar dikke roodbruine vacht en donkergroene ogen. Sparster zat naast de DonderClanleider. "Laat de Vergadering beginnen." miauwde hij. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 4 ���� Hoofdstuk 6 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind